Hrabia Sandorf/II/6
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI. Bocca di Cattaro. Tak więc niezwykły zbieg okoliczności, który odgrywa zawsze wielką rolę we wszystkich wypadkach na tym świecie, sprawił, że dwie rodziny, jak Batorych i Toronthalów, pozostające do siebie w tak dziwnym stósunku, znalazły się obie w Raguzie. Ale nie dość na tem, zamieszkały one w tejże samej dzielnicy miasta, a Piotr Batory — syn człowieka, który zginął przez zdradę — spotkawszy się z Sawą Toronthal, córką zdrajcy, zakochał się w tej dziewczynie i od pierwszej chwili pozyskał jej wzajemność. Nad tem właśnie rozmyślał doktor Antekritt po odejściu młodzieńca. — Nie! — zawołał po długiej chwili milczenia — nie, to być nie może. Taka miłość jest wstrętną, a nawet, zbrodniczą. Gdyby Piotr Batory, poślubiwszy córkę Silasa Toronthala, dowiedział się prawdy, czyż mógłby pomścić się za ojca? Z rozpaczy chyba życieby sobie odebrał... Powiem mu o wszystkiem, gdyby się okazała tego potrzeba!... W każdym jednak razie muszę wytępić w jego sercu tę miłość. W rzeczy samej takie małżeństwo byłoby potwornem... Rozważywszy dokładnie położenie rzeczy, doktór Antekritt postanowił działać szybko i energicznie. Przedewszystkiem należało jakimkolwiek sposobem doprowadzić do tego, by Piotr Batory opuścił miasto, w którem należna jego nazwisku cześć była zagrożoną. Tak, trzeba było uprowadzić go z tego miejsca jak najdalej, a po pewnym przeciągu czasu powiedzieć ma wszystko o Toronthalu i Sarkanym. Ale nie było ani jednego dnia do stracenia. W tym celu doktór zawezwał telegraficznie do Cattaro jeden z najszybszych swoich statków. Pancernik ten podobny zupełnie do stalowego wrzeciona, miał czterdzieści jeden metrów długości a siedemdziesiąt beczek objętości, bez mostów i kominów, ograniczał się na zwykłym pomoście i metalowej komorze, z soczewkowatymi otworami w bocznych ścianach, dającymi się hermetycznie zamknąć, gdy tego stan wody wymagał. Statek ten mógł płynąć w każdych warunkach, nie tracąc czasu skutkiem kołysania się bałwanów morskich po burzy. Ten najlepszy pancernik, jaki dotychczas widziano, płynął z szybkością dziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę. Dzięki też tej nadzwyczajnej chyżości, doktór odbywał niekiedy napozór nieprawdopodobne podróże. Jednakże wielka była różnica w przyrządzie statku doktora Antekritta a przyrządami zwanemi Thornycroft, które poruszały się za pomocą pary, podczas gdy doktor posługiwał się elektrycznością. Nowy ten sposób był jego wynalazkiem, a odznaczał się tem, że doktór mógł rozwinąć siły poruszające do nadzwyczajnej wysokości. Wezwany ten pancernik nabrał się „Elektryk 2”. Doktór oczekiwał tylko chwili, w którejby mógł rozpocząć działanie. Równocześnie uprzedził Cypla Pescade i Przylądka Matifon, że potrzebni mu będą. Na tę wiadomość dwaj przyjaciele byli w uniesieniu. Oddawna pragnęli sposobności, przy której mogliby doktorowi udowodnić swą gotowość do wszelkich poświęceń. Drobnostka jednak rzucała cień na ich radość, z którą przyjęli tak długo oczekiwaną wiadomość. Z rozkazu bowiem doktora, Cypel Pescade miał pozostać w Raguzie, by czuwać nad wypadkami mogącemi zajść w pięknym pałacu i skromnym domu w dzielnicy Stradone, podczas gdy Przylądek Matifon przygotowywał się do podróży z doktorem, który wybierał się do Cattaro. Dwaj przyjaciele musieli się zatem rozłączyć po tylu latach wspólnego pożycia. Z tego powodu Przylądek Matifon doznawał wielkiego niepokoju na samą myśl, że przy nim nie będzie małego Pescade. — Cierpliwości, mój Przylądku, trochę cierpliwości — powtarzał Cypel. — Wiesz, że długo tak nie będzie. Odegramy komedyą i wszystko się skończy, bo jeżeli się nie mylę, piękna sztuka będzie przedstawioną, a ręczę ci, że mamy wybornego dyrektora, który nam wdzięczne przygotuje role! Tak, tak!... Nie będziesz się uskarżał na twoję. — Czy tak sądzisz? — Jestem tego pewny! No roli, kochanka ci nie da; ta nie odpowiada twemu talentowi, choć prawdę mówiąc, jesteś djabelnie sentymentalny! Zdrajców także nie... Jesteś na to zbyt tłustym!... O nie!... ty będziesz aniołem opiekuńczym, który się wreszcie pojawia, ażeby ukarać zbrodnię, a nagrodzić cnotę!... — To coś jak w teatrze?... — odparł Przylądek Matifon. — Oczywiście... Widzę cię, mój Przylądku, w tej roli! W chwili, w której zdrajca najmniej się tego spodziewa, ty się pojawisz z twojemi długiemi, otwartemi rękami i potrzebujesz je tylko zamknąć, ażeby doprowadzić wszystko do ostatecznego rozwiązania... Jeżeli twoja rola nie jest długą, to jest sympatyczną... A jakie czekają cię oklaski!... — Prawda — odparł Herkules — ale tymczasem trzeba się nam rozstać! — Ej! na dni kilka! — Tylko przyrzeknij mi, że będziesz uważał na siebie, pamiętaj, byś nie schudł... Jadaj regularnie twoich sześć obiadów i utyj jeszcze, mój Przylądku!... A teraz uściśnij umie, a raczej udaj, że to uczynisz — jak w teatrze — bo mnie udusisz. Trzeba się nauczyć grać komedye na tym świecie... No, uściśnij mnie raz jeszcze i nie zapomnij o twoim małym Cyplu Pescade, tak jak on nie zapomni nigdy o wielkim Przylądku Matifon. Tego samego dnia, wesoły ten chłopak z rozkazu doktora zamieszkał w Raguzie. Cypel Pescade, przechadzając się całemi dniami po dzielnicy Stradone, nie spotkał nigdzie Marokanki, która wysławszy znany nam telegram, udała się w umówione miejsce, gdzie oczekiwała przybycia Sarkaniego. Nikt więc małemu akrobacie w robieniu spostrzeżeń nie przeszkadzał. Pewną jednak było rzeczą, że Batory ani przypuszczał, że długi czas śledziła go kobieta, którą bezwiednie zastąpił wierny sługa doktora. Po wizycie u Antekritta młodzieniec czuł się tak szczęśliwym, że nie chcąc nadal ukrywać swej miłości przed matką, powtórzył całą z nim rozmowę. Zresztą, czyż serce matki nie byłoby prawdy odgadło? Pani Batory nie bywała nigdzie, oddana domowi i tym, których serce jej szlachetne ukochało. Wychodziła jedynie każdej niedzieli w towarzystwie wiernego sługi, aby wysłuchać mszy świętej, bo była to niewiasta rzadkiej bogobojności. Dotychczas nie słyszała nawet nazwiska rodziny Toronthalów, a na wspaniały pałac, koło którego przechodziła, udając się do kościoła Zbawiciela, należącego do Franciszkanów, nie zwróciła nawet uwagi. Gdy się ta zacna staruszka dowiedziała, że młoda dziewczyna należy do najbogatszych panien w Raguzie, wielce się tem zaniepokoiła. Obawiała się, że bogaty bankier nie zezwoli, aby jego córka została żoną człowieka bez mienia, a może nawet bez przyszłości. Jednakże Piotr Batory nie wspominał przed matką o dotychczas okazywanej mu przez Silasa Toronthala niechęci, wierzył bowiem, że powinien mieć zaufanie do doktora Antekritta, który mu okazał tyle przyjaźni, a nawet dodał otuchy. W skromnym więc domu przy ulicy Marinella było nieco weselej. Najbliższej niedzieli, Piotr Batory spotkał pannę Sawę Toronthal w kościele Franciszkanów. Zawsze nieco smutne oblicze młodego dziewczęcia rozpromieniło się, gdy dopatrzyła, a może przeczuła zmianę w usposobieniu Piotra. Mówili do siebie tylko oczami i rozumieli się. A gdy Sawa powróciła do domu i ją ożywiła nadzieja szczęścia, którą wyczytała na twarzy zakochanego młodzieńca. Ale Piotr Batory nie widział się więcej z doktorem. Oczekiwał zaproszenia na pokład jachtu. Kilka dni minęło, a listu nie było. Młodzieniec począł się niepokoić coraz bardziej, aż nareszcie doprowadzony do ostateczności, w przystępie prawie gorączkowego niepokoju, postanowił udać się do Gravozy. Pragnął przedewszystkiem zobaczyć się z doktorem Antekritt, do którego parła go jakaś nieprzezwyciężona siła. Siódmego czerwca, o ósmej godzinie rano, Piotr Batory pożegnał matkę, nie mówiąc jej nic o swoich zamiarach, a chwil kilka szedł drogą wiodącą z Raguzy do Gravozy, tak szybko, że Cypel Pescade zaledwie za nim mógł zdążyć. Przybywszy do portowych wybrzeży, nagle się zatrzymał w miejscu, naprzeciw którego „Savarena” niedawno lekko się kołysała. Pięknego jachtu w porcie nie było. Piotr szukał go napróżno oczami, myśląc, że zmienił miejsce, ale nic nie znalazł. Zaniepokojony tem do najwyższego stopnia, zapytał jednego z majtków przechadzających się po wybrzeżu, co się stało z jachtem doktora Antekritta. Jucht odpłynął, a doktór Antekritt znikł tak tajemniczo, jak się pojawił. Piotr Batory powracał do Raguzy, ale tym razem zrozpaczony. Gdyby mu kto był powiedział, że jacht popłynął do Cattaro — nie byłby się wahał tam udać. Ale w rzeczy samej, na nic by się to nie przydało, Sawarena bowiem, nie wpłynęła do portu, a doktór w towarzystwie Przylądku Matifon dostał się do miasta za pomocy łodzi, podczas gdy jacht puścił się natychmiast na pełne morze, ażeby spełnić jakieś tajne posłannictwo. Na całym tak zwanym Starym Kontynencie, pod względem orograficznym i hydroficznym, najciekawszą miejscowością jest może część Dalmacyi, leżąca na brzegu zatoki morza Adryatyckiego, zwana Bocca di Cattaro. Wnosząc z nazwy możnaby myślić, że Cattaro jest rzeką, tymczasem jest to port wojenny i warowne obwodowe miasto z rezydencyą biskupa. Spotyka się tam sześć zatok połączonych wązkimi kanałami — potrzeba też sześć godzin czasu, ażeby je wszystkie przebyć. Z tego różańca małych jezior, ciągnących się wzdłuż gór wybrzeży, ostatnie ziarno rzucone u stóp góry Nori, stanowi granicę państwa austryackiego z państwem tureckim. U wejścia do tych jezior oczekiwała już doktora łódź z elektrycznym przyrządem, na której dostał się do ostatniej zatoki. Opłynąwszy przylądek Ostro, przesunął się koło Castel-Nouvo pomiędzy dwoma wspaniałemi krajobrazami uroczych will i kapliczek, minął Stolivo, potem Perasto słynne miejsce odpustów, a nakoniec Risino, gdzie stroje Dalmatyńców, rywalizują z fantastycznemi ubiorami Turków i Albańczyków. „Elektryk 2” stał na kotwicy w pobliżu miasta na tych posępnych uśpionych wodach, które i tego wieczora spoczywały w niezamąconym spokoju. Tym razem doktor nie zamyślał mieszkać na pokładzie swego okrętu. Z ważnych przyczyn nie życzył sobie by wiedziano, że ten szybki pancernik do niego należy. Wylądował więc w Cattaro, gdzie postanowił wraz z Przylądkiem Matifon zamieszkać w hotelu. Patrząc z zatoki, możnaby sądzić, że miasto zbudowane jest w ciemnej pieczarze, znajdującej się w głębi góry Nori. Dość liczne domostwa rzucone są aż ku samym wybrzeżom, leżącej głębi jednej części jezioru, tworzącego ostre wcięcie pod spiczastym kątem, które zagłębia się w skalistych masach gór. W tem miejscu wspaniały roztacza się widok, ożywiony wdzięcznie odwiecznemi drzewami i zielenią. Tu też stają zazwyczaj wielkie okręta austriackiego Lloyda. Tego samego wieczora doktor zajął się wyszukaniem mieszkania. Przylądek Matifon szedł za nim, nie spytawszy nawet po co, lub dokąd idą. Było mu zupełnie obojętnem, czy znajdował się w Dalmacji, czy też w Chinach, a szedł za swym panem jak wierny pies. Był on maszyną posłuszną, którą można zawsze użyć w nadzwyczajnych wypadkach, wymagających nadludzkiej siły. Doktór Antekritt wiedział o tem bardzo dobrze. Przeszedłszy rozmaite ulice wysadzone drzewami, dostali się do środka ufortyfikowanego miasta Cattaro, puczem długo jeszcze chodzili po wązkich i stromych uliczkach, zamieszkałych przez ludność, którą obliczają na sześć tysięcy dusz. W tej chwili zamykano właśnie Morską Bramę, otwartą zazwyczaj do ósmej godziny wieczorem, z wyjątkiem dni, w których przybywały handlowe okręty. Doktór Antekritt, przekonawszy się wkrótce, że w całem mieście nie ma ani jednego hotelu, wynajął pomieszkanie prywatne, co w tem mieście nie jest rzeczą zbyt trudną. Umówionem też było, ze Przylądek Matifon miał jadać swoje obiady u gospodarza, podczas gdy pan jego pod tym samym względem zastrzegł sobie wszelką swobodę. Nazajutrz, pozostawiwszy Przylądka Matifon w mieszkaniu, doktór udał się na pocztę, gdyż oczekiwał listów i telegramów pod umówionemi znakami i liczbami, ale dotychczas nic jeszcze dla niego nie nadeszło. Wyszedł tedy za miasto, aby przypatrzeć się jego okolicom. Juk nam już wiadomo, doktór Antekritt postanowił działać bardzo energicznie w sprawach sercowych Piotra Batorego, a plan jego był następujący. Przedewszystkiem chciał, chociażby gwałtem, zabrać z sobą młodzieńca. Takiego formalnego porwania niepodobna było uskutecznić w Raguzie, gdzie młody inżynier zanadto był znanym. Zresztą „Savarena” i jej właściciele tak powszechną na siebie zwracali uwagę, że podobne usiłowanie, gdyby się nawet udało, musiałoby się stać głośnem. Nareszcie spacerowy jacht był żaglowcem, więc którybądź z parowców, będących w porcie, mógł go dopędzić. Rzecz miała się zupełnie inaczej w Cattaro, gdzie wypadkami można było pokierować daleko korzystniej. Nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości, że na list doktora Piotr Batory byłby przybył bezzwłocznie. Młodzieniec w Cattaro był tak dobrze nieznanym, jak i doktór, a mając raz Piotra na swoim pokładzie, Antekritt potrzebował tylko dać znak, a „Elektryk” w jednej chwili byłby ich uniósł na pełne morze. Natenczas Piotr Batory miał się dowiedzieć o przeszłości Silasa Toronthala, ojca Sawy. Za dwa albo trzy dni najdalej wszystko to miało się spełnić, Piotr Batory powinien się był wyrzec takiej miłości. Nazajutrz, dnia dziewiątego czerwca, doktór otrzymał list od Cypla Pescade. Donosił, że w pałacu Toronthala nic nowego nie zaszło, ale Piotra Batorego nie spotkał już wcale od owego dnia, w którym tak gorączkowo biegł do Gravozy po odpłynięciu „Savareny”. Jednakże — donosił mały akrobata — Piotr nie opuścił Raguzy i prawdopodobnie z niewiadomych przyczyn zamknął się w domu. Cypel Pescade przypuszczał — i nie mylił się wcale — że zniknięcie jachtu stało się przyczyną tej zmiany w zwykłym trybie życia młodego inżyniera, opierał zaś tu przypuszczenie na tem, że zrozpaczony powrócił do Raguzy. Doktor postanowił napisać natychmiast do Piotra Batorego list, prosząc go, by zaraz przybył do Cattaro. Niespodziewany jednak wypadek zmienił wszystkie jego plany. Zbieg okoliczności przyszedł doktorowi w pomoc, a doprowadził wszystko do pożądanego celu. Około ósmej godziny wieczorem doktór Antekritt znajdował się w porcie, gdy zapowiedziano przybycie pakiebotu „Saksonia”. Okręt ten zwracał z Brindisi, gdzie zarzuciwszy kotwicę w porcie, zabrał podróżnych. Ztamtąd płynął do Tryestu, zatrzymując się w Cattaro, w Raguzie i w innych jeszcze austryackich portach, znajdujących się na wybrzeżach Adryatyckiego morza. Doktór stał w pobliżu pomostu, po którym wychodzili podróżni, gdy w zmroku wieczornym spostrzegł mężczyznę, który na wybrzeżu oczekiwał przyniesienia rzeczy. Przybyły liczył lat czterdzieści i wyróżniał się postawą imponującą, niemal bezczelną; wydawał rozkazy podniesionym głosem. Łatwo można było w nim poznać człowieka źle wychowanego wtedy nawet, gdy chciał być uprzejmym. — On!... tu... w Cattaro! Te słowa o mało że nie wymknęły się z ust doktora, lecz w porę się powstrzymał z wyrazem gniewu, który zapłonął w jego oczach. W podróżnym poznał doktór Sarkaniego. Nie był to już ten sam awanturnik, który przed piętnastu laty włóczył się po ulicach Tryestu. Miał na sobie wykwintny strój podróżny, a jego liczne pakunki świadczyły, że były agent z Tripolis przywykł do wygodnego i wytwornego życia, dzięki zagarniętemu mieniu hrabiego Sandorfa. — Ciekawa też rzecz, zkąd przybywa i dokąd jedzie? — myślał doktór, nie tracąc go z oczów. W rzeczy samej Sarkany przybywał z Syrakuzy na telegraficzne wezwanie Marokanki, z którą miał się spotkać w Cattaro. Doktór Antekritt o tem nie wiedział, ale spostrzegł na wybrzeżu nieznaną kobietę, oczekującą przybycia pakiebotu w chwili, gdy Sarkany do niej się zbliżył; usłyszał nawet tych kilka słów, rzuconych w języku arabskim, który rozumiał: „Był już czas...” Sarkany odpowiedział tylko skinieniem głowy. Potem dopilnowawszy, by przylepiono na jego pakunkach znak rewizyjny władz cłowych, zwrócił się wraz z Marokanką w prawo, ażeby ominąć mury miasta, nie wchodząc Morską Bramą. Doktór przez chwilę się wahał. Nie wiedział, co począć, pragnąc nie stracić Sarkaniego z oczów. Ale gdy się obrócił, ujrzał Przylądka Matifon, który stał zagapiony na wybrzeżu, przyglądając się ożywionemu ruchowi, panującemu w tej chwili w porcie. Herkules, obaczywszy doktora, na dany znak zbliżył się do niego. — Przylądku Matifon — rzekł Antekritt, wskazując olbrzymowi oddalającego się Sarkaniego — czy widzisz tego człowieka? — Tak. — Jeżeliby się okazała potrzeba zabrania go z sobą, czy potrafiłbyś to zrobić? — Tak. — Powstrzymałbyś go, gdyby się opierał? — Tak. — Ale nie zapomnij, że chcę go mieć żywego! — Tak. Przylądek Matifon nie wdawał się w rozumowania, ale miał ten przymiot, że odpowiedzi jego nie były dwuznacznemi, a dane mu rozkazy spełniał z nadzwyczajną ścisłością. Doktór mógł liczyć na niego zupełnie. Marokankę wystarczało związać, zakneblować usta i rzucić ją gdzie w jaki kąt ciemny, zanim zdołałaby wezwać pomocy. Sarkaniego można było łatwo przewieść na pokład „Elektryka”, gdyż łódź doktora Antekritta była zawsze w pogotowiu, stojąc na uboczu w małej przystani po prawej stronie portu. Wieczorny zmrok ułatwiał wykonanie tego zamiaru. Tymczasem Sarkany i jego towarzyszka szli dalej, okrążając mury miasta, nie domyślając się, że ich kto śledzi. Dotychczas nie namawiali z sobą wcale. Prawdopodobnie czekali odpowiedniej do tego chwili, w którejby mogli swobodnie wszystko sobie wzajemnie wypowiedzieć. Idąc w taki sposób, zbliżyli się do Południowej Bramy, która znajduje się na głównym gościńcu, wiodącym w góry, stanowiące granice państwa austryackiego. W tem miejscu znajduje się znany, wielki bazar, utrzymywany przez Czarnogórców, którzy zniewoleni są prowadzić tu swój handel, gdyż nie wolno im wchodzić w znaczniejszej liczbie do miasta, a mężczyźni muszą składać broń u bramy. Trzy razy w tygodniu, a mianowicie we wtorek, we czwartek i w piątek, górski ten lud przybywa tu z okolic Niegusza i Cetynii — dwóch miast księstwa — idąc pięć lub sześć godzin na targ z jajami, kartoflami, drobiem, a nawet z wiązkami drzewa, które zbyć tu łatwo. Był to właśnie wtorek. Dość znaczna ilość przekupniów, którzy interesa swoje pokończyli późno, nie chcąc w nocy powracać do domu, pozostała w bazarze. Kręciło się w nim zatem około trzydziestu górali, jedni przechadzali się, tocząc pomiędzy sobą spory, podczas gdy inni rozprawiali i gestykulowali, paląc tytoń z krótkich fajeczek. Niektórzy siedzieli przy gasnących ogniskach, przygotowując sobie posiłek; byli też i tacy, co spali, leząc na gołej ziemi. Do tego to miejsca — widocznie dobrze znanego — udał się Sarkany wraz ze swoją towarzyszką. Zdawało im się, że tu mogą rozmawiać swobodnie i spędzić noc całą, nie potrzebując szukać po mieście chwilowego przytułku. Zresztą Marokanka od czasu przybycia do Cattaro, nie pomyślała nawet o innem mieszkaniu. Doktór Antekritt i Przylądek Matifon weszli także do tego ciemnego bazaru. W głębi żarzyły się tu i ówdzie węgle w wygasłych ogniskach, które nie oświecały dostatecznie wnętrza tego budynku. Jednakże, w takich warunkach porwanie Sarkaniego było niemożebnem, a doktór żałował tylko, że nie wykonał planu swego na drodze pomiędzy Bramą Morską a Bramą Południową. Ale było już zapóźno. Należało cierpliwie czekać stosownej chwili, z którejby można skorzystać. Na każdy wypadek łódź była niedaleko, bo może o dwieście kroków od bazaru. Marokanka i Sarkany usiedli w najciemniejszym kącie, w którym leżało kilku górali śpiących snem twardym. Mogli więc bez obawy pomówić o swoich sprawach, nie będąc podsłuchanymi, gdyby nie doktór, który osłoniony starannie swoim płaszczem, przysunął się tak blizko, że mógł słyszeć każde słowo rozmawiającej pary. Przylądek Matifon szedł za doktorem gotów do wszystkiego na pierwszy znak dany. Intryganci rozmawiali po arabsku, będąc pewni, że nikt ich nie zrozumie, gdyby nawet słyszał wyrazy. Omylili się jednak bardzo, gdyż doktór, o którym na szczęście nic nie wiedzieli, znał wybornie wszystkie wschodnie narzecza i nie stracił ani słowa z podsłuchanej rozmowy. — Otrzymałeś więc mój telegram w Syrakuzie? — zapytała Marokanka. — Tak, Namiro — odparł Sarkany — i skutkiem tego zaraz na drugi dzień wyjechałem z Zironem. — A gdzie Zirone? — Pozostał w okolicach Cetynii, gdzie organizuje nową bandę... — Jutro musisz być koniecznie w Raguzie, aby się zobaczyć z Silasem Toronthalem. — Pojadę i rozmówię się z nim!... Ale czy się tylko nie mylisz, Namiro? Potrzeba było mego przybycia?... — Z pewnością. Córka bankiera... — Córka bankiera! — powtórzył Sarkany z tak szczególnym naciskiem, że doktór pomimowoli zadrżał. — Tak!... jego córka! — odparła Namira. — Co to ma znaczyć? Budzi się w niej serce — mówił ironicznie Trypolitańczyk — i to nawet bez mego zezwolenia! — Dziwi cię to, Sarkany? A przecież nie ma nic naturalniejszego? Zdumienie jednak twoje będzie jeszcze większe, gdy się dowiesz, kto stara się o względy panny Sawy Toronthal. — Zapewne jakiś zrujnowany szlachcic, który pragnie się wzbogacić milionami ojca! — W istocie — odparła Namira — młody człowiek arystokratycznego pochodzenia, ale bez majątku... — Jakże się nazywa ten zuchwalec? — Piotr Batory. — Piotr Batory! — zawołał Trypolitańczyk — Piotr Batory miałby poślubić córkę Toronthala! — Uspokój się, Sarkany! — mówiła Namira, łagodząc gniew swego towarzysza. — Wiem z pewnością, że córka Silasa Toronthala i syn Stefana Batorego kochają się... Ale być może, że Silos Toronthal nic o tem nie wie... — On!... Onby nie wiedział! mruknął ze złością Sarkany. — Zresztą, nigdyby na to nie zezwolił... — Nie wiem tego! — odparł. — Silas Toronthal jest zdolnym do wszystkiego... Przypuszczam nawet, że gotów będzie zezwolić na to małżeństwo, ażeby uspokoić swoje sumienie, jeżeli się w niem jakie po tylu latach zbudziło... Na szczęście jestem tu, ażeby mu popsuć wszystkie szyki, a jutro będę w Raguzie... — Tak, to dobrze — szepnęła Namira, która widocznie miała pewien wpływ na Sarkaniego. — Córka Silasa Toronthala musi być moją żoną. Bo w ten sposób przyjdę znowu do majątku. Doktór dowiedział się o wszystkiem, co mu było potrzebnem. Dalszy ciąg rozmowy Sarkaniego z Marokanka, nie obchodził go już wcale. Widocznie sprawiedliwa dłoń Najwyższego kierowała wypadkami, gdy ten nikczemnik postanowił ożenić się z córką swego wspólnika dokonanej zbrodni. Od tej chwili nie było obawy o Piotra Batorego, skoro taki rywal stanie pomiędzy młodzieńcem a córką bankiera. Doktór Antekritt uznał więc za zbyteczne w takim składzie rzeczy wzywać młodego inżyniera do Cattaro i nie myślał wcale porwaniem przeszkodzić w podróży człowiekowi, który miał zamiar zostać zięciem Silasa Toronthala. — Niech się łotry łączą, nie chcę im psuć planów — pomyślał doktór. — A później, zobaczymy! Potem wyszedł, skinąwszy na Przylądka Matifon, aby się za nim udał. Olbrzym, który ani zapytał, dla czego doktór Antekritt zamierzał porwać nieznajomego podróżnego, nie zdziwił się również i nie starał się zbadać z jakiej przyczyny naraz wyrzekł się swego postanowienia. Nazajutrz, dnia dziesiątego czerwca, w Raguzie drzwi wspaniałego salonu w pałacu przy ulicy Stradone, otworzyły się około wpół do dziewiątej wieczorem, a służący oznajmił donośnym głosem: — Pan Sarkany!